Bloodsoak
Bloodsoak is a film that revolves around a deranged man in his mid-twenties known as "Death Mask", who is portrayed by Chris Raab (of MTV fame). Plot A group of nine high-school students (7 boys and 3 girls) are seen walking to a bowling alley when a hooded figure tranquilizes the group (without causing them pain). The high-schoolers find themselves trapped in different sections of the man's lair, which is covered in blood and features hundreds of dead bodies (all of which have been slaughtered, mummified, beheaded, etc). The man introduces himself to his victims, and points out that in order to go back home, the victims must fight to the death by hand-to-hand, flamethrower, guns, chainsaws, etc. The movie is rated 'R' for its graphic language, gory violence, and/or nudity. Bloodsoak is often known for its killing scenes and use of gore. List of Deaths Mr. Morrisey - In the movie, he is beheaded by Death Mask. Shown in his lair, in the appearance of being beheaded. Neighborhood Boy - Thrown in a bathtub of blood-filled poisoning by Death Mask. He is shown in the man's lair with his other victims. Sean Flanny (High School Student #1) - Was disqualified after using a dead body, therefore mummified in barbed wire. Aubree Young (High School Student #3) - Died from consuming too many entrails off a dead animal. Devin Porterfield (High School Student #4) - He dies from a headshot from one of the other high school students. Casey Flanny (the younger sister of Sean) - Died from blood being lost. This was actually a flashback, and also a passing mention. Grim Reaper (Immortal) - Dies from being smited by God. Rather a passing mention. Xavier Hardee (High School Student #5) - Dies from getting shot in the head by a fellow high schooler. His remains are eaten slowly by vermin. Shannon Grey (High School Student #6) - Dies from getting her own body thrown at a nearby wall by Death Mask. In the ending, Grey is instead shown half-alive, with only the bottom half of her body fatally bleeding. Lisa Whitte (High School Student #7) - Gets stabbed by the 9th high school student in the heart, with a claymore. Bradley Amk (High School Student #8) - His fate is unknown after getting pushed into the Pit of Green Fog by the 2nd high school student. Death Mask - Stabbed, bludgeoned, and ripped in half by the 9th high school student, making him the winner... Aaron Conner (High School Student #9) - He dies shortly after killing Death Mask, the host... The cause of this was unknown. Garrett Jones (High School Student #2) - He literally wins the contest after Aaron's death, and actually becomes the new Death Mask. His fate was never there to be, as Garrett is considered the main protagonist of Bloodsoak. Sequel There should be a new movie that takes place four years after the original contest, and has been said to be more of a disgusting film than the previous. There will be newer contestants, more hatredized deaths, and the return of a new Death Mask (formerly High school student Garrett Jones). Category:Movies